


Just To Say Goodbye

by Jet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the sort of dream Nico's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roserelease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserelease/gifts).



> I know the timeline on this doesn’t work out, consider it AU I guess.

"Bianca," Nico whispered as he reached for her, but the form in front of him rippled like smoke as his hand passed through.

Nico knew that this was a dream, but it wasn’t like the normal demigod dreams he was used to, or the nightmares he had come to expect. He and Bianca were standing on a dark plain, short grass and emptiness surrounding them as far as the eye could see. She looked exactly as she had the last time he saw her alive, except for her expression, calm and blank.

"I heard you finally opened up to someone," she said, and it was Nico’s turn to step back. He watched her face, but she kept the same expression. Her voice was calm, flat, almost eerie (and Nico was used to eerie).

"I’m glad. You need to make friends, Nico."

Nico shook his head. “Children of Hades-” he started, but she went on implacably.

"Hazel has friends."

He looked down, then away, gazing at the featureless horizon. “I’m different,” he whispered. 

"Because you’re _hiding_ yourself,” Bianca snapped, and she sounded so like her old self that he looked up, surprised.

Her face twisted into annoyance before settling back out into unnatural smoothness. "I’m about to be reborn, Nico," she said, voice again calm. "I have to let go of this form. But I wanted…to say goodbye."

Nico shook his head. “Don’t go,” he said, but it didn’t have any more effect than when he’d said it before she joined the Hunters of Artemis on their quest. She shook her head, and he looked down again, face twisting.

"Bianca," he said, and made himself look at her as he finally asked. "Did you join the Hunters to get away from me? Because you knew…that I was…"

Her face rippled into shock. “No! Nico! How could you think that?”

He shrugged, and she stepped closer, her form seeming more substantial. “I joined the Hunters because I wanted to do something for _myself_. I don’t regret it.”

She stepped closer again, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Do something for _your_ self, Nico.”

He felt the touch of her hand and closed his eyes before he reached out. His hands found purchase this time, and he wrapped his arms around her, clinging. He was as tall as she had been. She hugged back for a long moment before he felt her whisper in his ear.

"Goodbye, Nico."

"No," he said, opening his eyes, but she was already gone.


End file.
